Zachary Virchaus
Zachary, usually called Zach, is a Standard Dino Attack Agent from LEGO Island. He was formally an agent from the Agents Defense Organization. Biography Early Life Zachary was born August 10, 1991, in a small town in the United States. At a young age, his parents moved him to LEGO Island and gave him to the Infomaniac for reason still unknown today. They still managed to keep in touch with Zach until the time of the Dino Attack. Zach at a young age showed skill at building, managing to build himself a house all by himself at the age of five in the LEGO Island Residential Area. Zach became good friends with almost everyone on LEGO Island. He often spent his free time building, racing, partying, and helping the Brickolini's deliver pizza whenever Pepper Roni wasn't around. Zach became mainly interested in racing. He built a white Formula 1 sponsored by Octan Fuel and often raced against Stud Linkin and Rhoda Hogg on the LEGO Island racetrack. In 1999, Zach would race in the LEGO Racing Championship. He raced up until Circuit 6, where he was beaten by Gypsy Moth. Into the next millennium, in 2005, Zach began working with shooting weapons, primarily blasters and lasers. He practiced and practiced until he could shoot any weapon and hit 96% of the time. During that time he also learned how to work with computers and figured out how to hack most computers. During 2005, Zach began traveling around the LEGO Planet to see the sights and people. He once said, "Hey, you never know if being friends with a foreign minifig may save your life." He traveled numerous places and go involved in several incidents. He jousted the Dark Knight on Castle Island, helped Johnny Thunder find gems in the jungle and fought Sam Sinister on Adventurers' Island, was shipwrecked by a Sea Serpent near Vikings Isle, and stopped a bank robber in LEGO City. He would return to LEGO Island in early 2006. He also proved to be a real space geek. In 2006, Zach began building a spaceship so he could go visit the stars and planets of galaxy far away, He finished his ship in late 2009. As he was about to begin space training, Dino Attack hit the LEGO Planet in 2010. Dino Attack When Zach heard the message on L.E.G.O. Radio at the Pizzeria to evacuate LEGO Island for Antarctica, he wanted to stay on the island and fight the dinos off to save his town. However, the Brickolinis convinced him to get on an evacuation boat, even though he hates the cold. He and the rest of LEGO Island headed for Antarctica. Zach spent the next two months in the Alpha Team Refuge Facilities, hoping that the Dino Attack would end soon. Agents Defense Organization After arriving in Antarctica, Zach joined the Agents Defense Organization, hoping to do some good to help the LEGO Planet. Zach was one of the few Agents who managed to get along with Alpha Team during the short meetings they had. Zach eventually became a well-known Standard Agent for his renowned sharpshooting skills. Zach worked with the Agents for several months, going on secret missions to destabilize Dr. Inferno, one of Dr. Rex's primary allies. One day, however, Zach discovered the ADO interference during Dino Attack Team missions, causing him to grow angry with the Agents and soon resigning from their ranks. Zach became curious of the Dino Attack Team after quitting the ADO. Zach researched the team, its agents, operations, enemies, everything. He finally decided to apply to the Dino Attack Team. He spent two more months training on how to fight the Mutant Dinos and how to control Dino Attack Team vehicles inside the refuge facility. Finally, Dino Attack promoted him to rookie agents and gave him his first mission: Head to Adventurers' Island and help the Dino Attack Team find a Maelstrom Temple so Dr. Rex can't use its energy to create more Mutant Dinos. Adventurer's Island Zach arrived at the coast of Adventurers' Island's massive jungle by a speedboat. Out of that speedboat Zach built his Steel Sprinter and headed out into the jungle to find Agent Rex, who he was told was leading the mission. While traveling, Zach came upon a mysterious temple. Curious, Zach went into the temple to find Dust, who was captured by Achu's natives and bounded in the temple for killing Achu's natives. Zach, oblivious to what Dust had done, saved him and bandaged his infected hand and headed into the jungle to find Rex. On the way through the charred jungle, Zach and Dust met a Mutant Raptor. Zach attempted to kill the raptor, but the Dino's mutant power protected it from Zach's blaster. The raptor chased Zach and Dust on Zach's Steel Sprinter until it was beaten down by two T-Rexes that Zach had seen earlier. By then, the natives had learned of Dust's escape and found him and Zach as the T-Rexes went in pursuit of the raptor. The natives, led by a powerful native called Ahua, attempted to take Dust prisoner, but Zach intervened, splashing the natives with mud with his Steel Sprinter, distracting them enough for Zach to rescue Dust and speed off into the jungle. After narrowly escape a plummet of a cliff, Zach and Dust were soon found by the angry natives. Ahua ordered them to be pushed off the cliff, and the natives obliged. Zach and Dust fell to their apparent doom until they were saved by a net set up by Sam Sinister several years ago. Dust's injured hand grew worst as they both resigned to never being found. However, Elite Agent Andrew and Martian Laxus found the two agents and rescued them. The four agents headed off into the jungle on Andrew's Fire Hammer in search of the Maelstrom Temple. They soon found a temple to examine, but were attacked by a native recognized Zach and Dust. Zach forced the native off the Fire Hammer and they raced into the jungle, only to pop a tire and be chased by a pack of Mutant Lizards. Zach fired at the lizards with the Fire Hammer turret, until one remaining Mutant Lizard destroyed the turret with its acid spittle. Zach and Laxus left the Fire Hammer to challenge the Mutant Lizard, only for Zach to be attacked and to have his shoulder injured by the lizard. Laxus defeated the lizard and treated Zach's wounds. After Andrew built a makeshift tire, the Fire Hammer finally arrived at one of the Dino Attack Team's outposts, only to find a raging fire surrounding the area. Laxus and Andrew headed into the flames to rescue any agents in the outpost while Zach and Dust encountered a Stromling who had disguised himself as a native. The Stromling revealed that the Maelstrom itself had infiltrated the ranks of the Dino Attack Team and had started the fire around the outpost. Zach and Dust shot the Stromling down in shock. Shortly after the appearance of the Stromling, Semick, Raider, and Bluetooth arrived via Semick's T-1 Typhoon and rescued the two agents and helicoptered them to a different outpost. After arriving at the outpost, Zach was promoted from a Rookie Agent to a Standard Agent. He built himself a new Urban Avenger to replace his Steel Sprinter he had lost at the cliff. After finishing the new vehicle, Zach and Semick were attacked by Mailstorm and Dr. Dunkelheit, two Stromlings disguised as Dino Attack Agents. The two agents defeated the Maelstrom agents, confirming the native Stromling's warning of spies within the Dino Attack Team. Immediately after the attack, Semick recruited Zach to help defend the Aztec Village in the jungle from a massive army of Mutant Dinos. Defense of the Village Zach joined Semick's crew on his T-1 Typhoon, becoming a gunner. Shortly after landing in the village, Zach got into an argument with a female agent when he was spotted by Ahua, who ordered four natives to hold him. He was brought forward to Achu, who remembered Zach from his previous visit in 2005. He evaluated the young agent, deciding the give him a chance to prove his worth to the village. Zach was assigned four guards to supervise his actions. Ahua confiscated his rifle and Achu handed him a spear, not trusting the agent with his gun. Before heading into battle, he was warned by Rex not to mess up relations between the natives and the Dino Attack Team. Zach and his guards joined the rest of the natives and the Dino Attack Team in the battle to defend the village from the Mutant Dinos. Zach managed to kill several Mutant Lizards before being attacked by a Mutant Pterosaur. Zach launched his spear into the Pterosaur's eye, blinding it. However, it scratched the spear out its eye and scented out Zach, trying to blast him with its laser eyes. Zach lost his balance as the Pterosaur snapped at him and went in for the kill when he was saved by same female Dino Attack Agent, Minerva Fabello. Zach thanked the agent for the help and they both decided to forget their fight from earlier. Zach was about to began a search for a weapon when news came that Achu's magic shield surrounding the village failed, allowing all the Mutant Dinos to charge the village. Zach, Minerva, and Zach's only remaining native guard fled the stampede of Mutant Dinos. Minerva and the native managed to climb over the wall, however, Zach was attacked by a Mutant T-Rex. Zach dodged the Mutant T-Rex's laser eyes and climbed on the back of the T-Rex. He attempted to throw pepperspray into Mutant T-Rex, hoping it would injury the T-Rex. However, the pepperspray did nothing to the Mutant Dino. Zach jumped off the T-Rex and fled into the village and hid in the ruins of a house destroyed by a Mutant Lizard. While hiding, he spotted Rex on the ground, the Mutant Lizard he had been riding killed and a massive Mutant T-Rex standing over him. Zach grabbed Rex's Sonic Screamer and distracted the T-Rex long enough for Zach to help the paraylzed agent on to his back so he could run from the charging group of Mutant Dinos. Zach and Rex continued through the village. Rex told Zach to tell every Dino Attack Ally to meet in the village if Rex would die, for it was important and crucial to save the Dino Attack Ally's lives. While moving through the village, they met Minerva, who they asked to spread Rex's message to any survivors she could find. She obliged and headed out into the village while Zach and Rex continued on into the village when they met Ahua. Ahua revealed himself to a Stromling in disguised and that Dr. Rex was losing control of the Mutant Dinos he had created with Maelstrom energy. Zach shot back, claiming the statement as false, just to scare Zach and Rex. Ahua replied, saying he may be lying, but decided that he would kill them before they found out. Zach and Rex, both weaponless, still believed they could beat the Stromling armed with Zach's rifle. However, six more Stromling Natives appeared, armed with spears, to back up Ahua. As the Stromling Islanders were about to attack, Zach and Rex were found by Andrew and Laxus in a Fire Hammer. The Fire Hammer shot down several of the Stromlings before Zach and Rex got to the safety of the Fire Hammer. Rex told Andrew to began searching for more Dino Attack Allies to so he could continue to spread his message. With that, Andrew, Laxus, Rex, and Zach began their search. Zach returned to the center of the village later with the rest of the survivors and witnessed a stampede of Triceratops defeat the Mutant Dinos, saving all their lives. Zach decided to find Achu and, hopefully, have his slate cleaned. His request was granted and the scorn from other Islanders ended. After his meeting with Achu, Zach met a scarred Dino Attack Agent whose name was Logan Zekria, codename Scratch. While talking with the strange agent, Zach was attacked by Ahua again. However, the Stromling escaped once again. Zach and Scratch decided to join Semick's plan to rescue the Dino Attack rear guard. Zach boarded Semick's T-1 Typhoon and flew to the camp. Along the way, Zach helped Scratch, who was taking a Fire Hammer to the camp, fight back a group of Mutant Dinos that had attacked the jeep. Shortly after the small fight, the T-1 Typhoon found the camp and landed. Not long later, the remaining Fire Hammer found the camp. Fight for the Fortress Peace was interrupted, as Zach discovered that Dr. Rex's organization of scientists, the Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs, or XERRD, had set up a fortress in the jungle not far from the rear guard camp. He and space ninja Kareem Nazareno were assigned to scout the fortress and discover weaknesses. At the fortress, Nazareno discovered a camouflaged entrance into the fortress. Zach attracted a guard over to where he and Nazareno were hiding and fought the guard until he was unconscious. Zach stole the minifig's uniform and infiltrated the fortress while Nazareno took the captured guard back to the camp. Inside the fortress, Zach made his way through the fortress, encountering Dr. Rex's second-in-command Dr. Walter Bishop along the way, and made his way to the mainframe control room of the fortress. After tricking the technicians into leaving the room, Zach directly hacked into XERRD fortress's mainframe and copied almost every file into his flashdrive and PDA. As he attempted to leave, Zach was caught by two fortress guards who were alerted on Dr. Bishop's orders. Zach defeated one of the guards but was stopped by the commander, who held a pistol to Zach's head. However, Zach was once again saved by the lucky timing of Minerva Fabello. Zach and Minerva made their way out of the fortress. Zach discovered that Minerva had disobeyed orders when she had entered to fortress, and wondered if Minerva had feelings for him. He didn't make much of the thought as he and Minerva ran out of the fortress and made plans to run back to the Rear Guard, only to come upon Dust, now handcuffed and under the custody of Commander Rockford. Zach then discovered that Dust wasn't a real Dino Attack Agent and was on Adventurers' Island for his own agenda. Zach lost all trust in Dust, but had no time to dwell. He, Minerva, Rockford, and Mur, another commanding agent, headed into a clearing where the Dino Attack Team was staging a distraction long enough for an infiltration team to enter the fortress to obtain more info. Zach faced not only Mutant Dinos, but Skeletal Mummies. Zach attempted to fight one, but resulted in the mummy using its powers to create Mutant Skeleton Pterosaurs. The mummy fired its lasers at most of the Mutant Pterosaurs in the sky, creating more Mutant Skeleton Pterosaurs. To make things worse, native dinosaurs to Adventurers' Island suddenly became hostile to the Dino Attack Team and joined the battle. Zach saw Scratch become overwhelmed by native dinosaurs. Zach followed the agent into the jungle and found him in a clearing, surrounded by dinosaurs Scratch revealed he had been hunting native dinos as an act of revenge for scarring his face and killing his family. Furious, Zach tried to make Scratch see reason, but the later refused and decided that they should settle their differences with their fists. Zach, despite being an experienced fighter, fell short to Scratch's onslaught of attacks. It wasn't until Scratch threatened to kill Minerva that Zach had a new-found boost of energy and beat Scratch into submission. Scratch, tired of fighting Zach, revealed he was armed with a pistol and shot Zach's right hand off his arm. Scratch then attempted to shoot Zach, but Zach, determined to defeat Scratch, fought back and tried to wrestle the pistol away from Scratch, accidentally shooting the pistol aimed at Scratch's chest, killing him instantly. Zach, out of shock of killing Scratch and losing his hand, fell unconscious. Zach awoke to a group of native dinosaurs, now friendly, guarding him. One T-Rex that could understand English confirmed that the native dinos were allies of the Dino Attack again. The T-Rex led Zach to a clean water source which he drank from. After drinking from the stream, he fell asleep again, the dinosaur guarding him. Zach awoke again, this time to a struggle between Dust and Dino Attack Agent Gonnerman. The T-Rex, feeling threatened by Gonnerman's weapon, killed the agent. Dust surrendered and offered to take Zach back to camp. Zach decided to trust the Egyptian and was taken back to the camp, along the way learning about Dust's dark past. Arriving at the camp, Zach was admitted into a medical tent and was informed by Dr. Alan Pierce that Nazareno knew the arts of making mechanical prosthetics and would make Zach a new hand. Nazareno obliged Zach's wish to build a robotic hand similar to Zach's original flesh hand. After fitting on the new hand, Nazareno asked Zach to try an interrogate the guard they had defeated, as he had refused to talk to any Dino Attack Agent. Zach interrogated the guard, who decided to comply to his wishes for an unknown reason. In the course of the interrogation, Zach learned the guard's name was Oswald Fabello, the older brother of Minerva and a former Dino Attack Agent. After letting it slip that he knew Minerva, Oswald viciously attacked Zach. He only managed to defeat Oswald when he punched him in the face with his new metal hand. Moments later, Minerva returned to the camp from fighting the Mutant Skeleton Pterosaurs and discovered her brother. Oswald showed no emotional gratefulness for her survival and instead scoffed at her and angered her into punching him and running out of the tent. Zach followed Minerva to calm her down. As he attempted to calm Minerva, Zach heard a commotion occur near the interrogation tent. Zach and Minerva returned to the tent and found Oswald struggling against numerous Dino Attack Agents and found that he had already killed the two guards watching him. Finally, Dust defeated Oswald after he had killed four more agents and seriously wounded two others with a knife he had stolen from his guards. Zach had believed Oswald defeated. Unfortunately, Oswald wasn't disarmed when he had been captured and killed the two other guards holding him, bring the death count to eight, and knocked both Minerva and Commander Lutsky to the ground. Zach watched helplessly as Oswald cut Lutsky's shoulder and insulted his sister one more time before running into the jungle. Zach, sullen from the massacre, sat at the fire pit in the camp and learned from a PDA message from Oswald to Minerva that Oswald had escaped Adventurers' Island and that there was no hope of finding him. After that, Minerva questioned if she and Zach were just friends. Zach confirmed it hesitantly. Minerva accepted the answer and remained as friends and not as a couple like Oswald implied frequently. Zach wanted to escape the pain that the camp housed, so he armed himself and sprinted into the jungle for several hours until he discovered a mysterious pool that Zach believed as a Maelstrom pool connected to the Maelstrom temple. He was attacked again by the Stromling Ahua, only this time, Zach somehow defended himself from Ahua's spears with the Maelstrom emitting from the pool. In surprise and interest, Ahua let Zach escape back to the Dino Attack camp. Near the border of the camp, Zach was forced into battling a Mutant Raptor that ambushed him. After the raptor was defeated, Zach got into an argument with Commander Carl Lutsky over the Maelstrom pool. Zach started become more angry, snapping both at Minerva and Lutsky numerous times. A few hours after returning from the pool, Zach and the rest of the Dino Attack Agents were called upon Lutsky to begin a massive attack against XERRD fortress. Zach quickly rebuilt a nearby Urban Avenger and took off to the fortress. The battle quickly fired up, and Zach's Urban Avenger was quickly destroyed by auto-turrets stationed around the fortress. Zach purposely wrecked the buggy into the fortress and feigned death as a XERRD soldier started to investigate the wreck. While the minifig was checking his pulse, Zach twisted the guard's wrist and tossed the minifig to the ground and killed him with his pistol. Zach stole the guard's uniform and snuck into the fortress to warn the infiltration team of the attack, only to be noticed by Dr. Carolyne Provencal. Provencal fell for Zach's ruse and decided to use him as a guard for an experiment regarding some important Maelstrom experiments. Along the way, Zach met a group of disguised Dino Attack Agents. Zach warned them as he and Provencal passed of the battle outside the fortress and then continued on to Provencal's personal lab. Inside, Provencal revealed she had discovered Zach's disguise and threatened to stick him with an Injection Saw she helped create that would turn him into a Stromling. He tried to stop her, but was overwhelmed by her surprising strength and Provencal injected the Maelstrom formula into Zach's bloodstream. She then left Zach to escape the fortress on his own, ordering all the soldiers within the fortress not to shoot Zach so the transformation into a Stromling could take place. Zach sprinted out of the fortress and ran into the jungle. After about twenty minutes of running, Zach sent a message to all Dino Attack Agents informing him of his current state and warned them to wary of him if he should return. After traveling a short distance farther, Zach discovered he had unknowingly returned to the Maelstrom pool. While trying to leave, Zach met a Stromling Ape face-to-face that turned out to be another Dino Attack Agent named Dr. Cyborg. Zach shoved the agent into the Maelstrom pool. Zach soon captured by Stromlings and taken to the Maelstrom Temple on Adventurers' Island where he once again met Ahua. Ahua divulged Zach's memories and discovered the truth about his past: he had been left on LEGO Island early in life due to a prophecy that told of a minifig who could control the Maelstrom naturally and would be forced to do battle with evil for most of his life. Before he could inquiry and further, Zach was finally consumed by the Maelstrom and became a Stromling Agent, serving directly under Ahua. Life as a Stromling Immediately after his transformation, Ahua filled Zach's head with reasons why he should be a Stromling to make sure that Zach remains loyal to him. Then Ahua assigned Zach and four other Stromlings to infiltrate the XERRD fortress and to massacre as many Dino Attack and XERRD operatives as possible and then destroy the fortress. The five Stromlings left the Maelstrom Temple, disguised themselves as minifigs, and left for the XERRD fortress. In the fortress, the Stromlings split up into two groups. Zach was placed with another Stromling Agent. However, Zach ordered the Stromling Agent to go shut off the neurotoxins that were now flowing into the fortress to eliminate the Dino Attack Team inside. Zach went alone, disguised as his minifigself, killing every Minifig he came across. While on his rampage, Zach met Nazareno once again. When Zach found Nazareno to fast to shoot down, he began using his Cosmotronic Ray-infused arm as a sword against Nazareno's own katanas. Zach quickly overwhelmed the space ninja, and was about to finish him off when he spotted Minerva, Dust, and Dr. Cyborg heading towards him. Zach's true conscious managed stop himself from killing Nazareno long enough for the ninja to stab him with his katanas. As he lay dying, the Maelstrom started to leave Zach and he began to return to normal. However, a dark part of Zach's mind enjoyed the Maelstrom's presence and used Zach's birth powers to bring the Maelstrom back into his body, healing his wound. Zach, a Stromling once again, shot Nazareno and escaped back to the temple. At the temple, Ahua furiously told off Zach for appearing to try and get himself killed by Nazareno. He then told the Stromling that there was no way for him to escape his servitude due to the strong influence the Maelstrom and Zach's dark side has. After probing his mind again, Ahua decided to have Zach infiltrate the Dino Attack Medical tent outside the fortress. Zach and three other Stromling reached the medical tent and learned that a minifig called Dr. J.D. was working on a cure for the Maelstrom. Knowing this must be stopped, Zach entered the tent in his new disguise and attempted to kill J.D., but was quickly discovered by Shotgun and was shot out. Zach pushed J.D. into a table and was about to shoot him when J.D. raised a stolen Injection Saw and cut Zach's left hand. J.D. ran back to the table he was working on and was about to inject Zach with his prototype cure when Zach shot and fatally wounded the doctor. The other Stromlings arrived soon and helped Zach escape the Dino Attack Team. The four Stromlings then made their way back to the Maelstrom temple. At the Maelstrom temple, Ahua informed Zach that the high-ranking XERRD scientists and Señor Palomar were making their to the Maelstrom temple, meaning that the battle for the fortress had ended and that the Dino Attack were going to shift their focus to the temple. Ahua then sent Zach out to assassinate the XERRD scientists before they could take control of the Maelstrom again. Abilities and Traits Zach has shown to be an excelled builder, building his own Urban Avenger and Steel Sprinter when he was deployed to Adventurers' Island. He is very skilled at sharpshooting, and has figured out how to use any weapon, from modern pistols to sci-fi blaster rifles. He also very savvy at computers and technology. Zach is a formidable brawler, able to hold his own in a fight with fists. Zach's personality was originally easy-going and humorous. However, as he enlisted in the Dino Attack, his kind and happy-go-lucky personality started to become more serious. As a Stromling, Zach's personality became ruthless and evil. He had little regard for any life and enjoyed murdering Dino Attack Agents and XERRD operatives. Trivia *Zachary is the primary character of [[User:BrikmanMcStudz|'Brikman McStudz']] in the Dino Attack RPG. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Brikman McStudz